Back and Forth
by T.I.W.A.L.L
Summary: Just a small work of fiction from the delusional and talent-less. I will note that this is a romance of sorts between Kira/Cagalli. Challenge accepted.
1. Act I

Disclaimer: I own not Gundam SEED, nor any characters.

 **Act I**

 **The Setting: Kira and Cagalli are away from each other to clear their minds. Each has already known about their feelings, and this happens just after they find they are twins. This dialogue happens back and forth via online messaging and they chose to use rhyming schemes to question and assure each other as to where their future is headed. Let us begin!**

Kira: Good morning. Still mourning?

Cagalli: But of course. Let's discourse.

Kira: Close and apart; this is the start.

Cagalli: I want closer. Further? No sir.

Kira: Only for seven nights and then city of lights.

Cagalli: Night or light…the first, unless quenched of thirst.

Kira: I think I understand, though clarify through demand.

Cagalli: But if you will reject… you'll find the words deject.

Kira: I am you, and you are me; Trifling insecurity.

Cagalli: But all the same… Prove to tame; disprove to shame. That's the game.

Kira: Nothing to state, nor to debate; corroborate that this is fate.

...

A short pause for her to contemplate, and then:

...

Cagalli: Tell me bluntly. Tell me sweetly; You are speaking too discretely.

...

Another pause- this time for Kira to muster the courage needed:

...

Kira: Woman is earth; the man is moon. You are my berth, so dare me to swoon.

Fiddle each string, strike through the throng, play and I'll sing, your heavenly song.

Even if the planet's decimated and your shrine desecrated, I would be elated,

To receive your subjugation and Venus' isolation; I assure no mere infatuation,

Clarification? I'll give you no need. You are the earth; I am the SEED.

Let me grow in you, offer your feed; resolution to become our creed.

...

A very long pause occurs, and then:

...

Cagalli: Kira… many emotional strata, tearing at the seam;

Yet you are inamorata, much more than it would seem.

A week has since passed, but another week to go;

Dwelling on futility of past, Stagnation inhibits me to grow.

Yet as we converse and discourse, my fears allayed

So plot the course, by ship or horse, beacon never to fade

A Gundam pilot, my young pilot; I will be here to fulfill and suffice

Even betrayed by Pontius Pilate, to return home after your sacrifice

Kira…

Kira: Cagalli… it has begun… I will message soon. Until then…


	2. Act II

Disclaimer: I own not Gundam SEED, nor any characters.

Act II

 **lll The setting: Kira and Cagalli have reunited, but are faced with extermination. Of course they have no choice to fight! If each person would accept the other's differences, then maybe true understanding can be had. But Alas! It is not so; at least not tonight. So with much griping they decide to wage war, against war, with all their verbal might. This time the switching will be signified with "ll" and starts with Cagalli. "lll" indicates the narrator has taken over/ended his line. Let us begin! Again! lll**

Satan has no abode- we are too dark; ll nor can God's righteousness be for the light. ll

United hatred, heaven and hell open fire. ll Let the critics be blinded; let them be pious. ll

Can't we move their minds to love? ll The rich acknowledging the poor man's plight? ll

Kira, walk with me against them, and we will show four good shoes are better than two. ll

I don't believe the time for action has come; their stride has been lessened by the night. ll

To join could be a symphonic triumph! ll An end so whimsical? I would surely be envious. ll

Challenges must test us, wavering flame. ll Yes, you're quite correct my Athena, my might. ll

Resigning yourself to fate's peculiar designing? ll To be with you I am reconciled. You too? ll

I dare say we are both delusional to this cause; a consensus attained and talks concluded. ll

Twins of blood, now of mind; let us consummate our contract, with everything included. lll

In this grim, grisly world, Kira and Cagalli have taken up the mantle of peace, for all to bear witness to.

Changing their ways, the others begin to talk of peace and embrace one another, tired of war and

shedding too much blood over seemingly small transgressions. lll

Uniting all, my Kira has proven to be the ultimate coordinator. ll True meaning of power. ll

Not by strength alone, nor by will alone; ll to find enlightenment we climbed the tower. ll

I will help my people to achieve their destiny; ll and Athrun will well do the same for Zaft. ll

To the Earth you go, though, to render aid. ll If I never came back to you I would be daft. ll

Every departure makes me worry all the same. ll Such a girl to have become so very tame. ll

Damn you - you're unbelievable! ll That's the one I love! Anything else is inconceivable. lll

How will they fare in this new world. Will their love last? Will everyone learn to just get along?

Everything seems so tumultuous and the times so turbulent! I am quite sure, however, that as long as

he who wields power uses it to the benefit of others, good will and kindness will continue to grow. lll

...

A/N: A couple of unrelated, but related notes. The first one would be that there is a law in my state that gives the death penalty for stealing a horse. I wonder why we don't really enforce that rule anymore? It does sound fun. Oh yes, and the second would be that dogs will eat even the most vile meat if they are hungry enough. Same goes for war of course, as I'm sure this character had hardships due to specifically that. So I'll let the mongrels eat until sated. Thank you for being my valued readers! *bows*


End file.
